Gohan and Videl- Pleasure and Torture
by Drez the Black Angel
Summary: Gohan and Videl have it good for each other, but how can Erasa get the two together? And, what has Dende put into action that won't end until the end of camp? What chaos will act upon Gohan's life after he returns from camp? All of this will be revealed, here on DRAGON BALL Z! Gohan Torture Fic. Gohan x Videl (If ya couldn't tell)
1. Ch1- Mind Reading?

**Gohan and Videl**

**Pleasure and Torture**

**Chapter 1**

**Mind Reading?!**

Orange Star High's empty corridors echoed with shoes beating quickly as a raven haired teen sprinted along (as fast as he could at human pace at least), attempting to get to class as quickly as possible. Gohan was late... **again**. No one was surprised when Gohan burst through the door, pretending to pant.

"Sorry I'm late sir, I was stuck in traffic."

"Yes, Gohan, but you are late for the 3rd day in a row according to other teachers. You really need to up your game, lad," Mr. Summon's Scottish accent replied. Sharpener then spoke up,

"Yeah right, Nerd-boy, we all know you walk to school," he said when Erasa pinched him.

"Gohan lives in the 439 Mountain District, honey. There is no possible way Gohan can get here without driving," Erasa said as Sharpener blushed a deep scarlet red. Everyone knew that they were going out, it was not physically possible to attend OSH and not know, with Erasa's big mouth. Videl and Gohan on the other hand, were struggling to get along, as much as Erasa knew that they would make the perfect couple. This would take time, though, and Erasa knew she had to get them together at the exactly right time. Videl could be manipulated, even though it would be difficult, into admitting she liked Gohan, but knowing if Gohan liked Videl enough was a different story. The guy was dense as ever, and when he came to OSH he had near to no social skills.

Gohan looked through at his time sheet. Maths. Already finished the entire exercise. Gohan was tired that particular morning and decided to nod off, just rest his eyes for a minute. Little did he know that he fell asleep until halfway through the period, when Videl's brass knuckle gloves landed directly in his face. He woke up with a start and looked to Videl, whose hand was red from punching him.

"Jeez Gohan, what are you made out of? I felt like I was punching a wall of solid steel!" Videl scolded angrily. Gohan reeled back in fear of Videl figuring out he was the Great Saiyaman (cue weird and funny poses). Videl started yelling at him for being too strong for his own good, then cooled off quickly.

'Man, she has some MAJOR mood swings,' Gohan thought.

'All the more sexy that makes her, hehe,' a voice said in his head.

'That was not me, was it?' Gohan thought again.

_'Of course it is,'_ the voice said again.

'Then what are you,' Gohan asked mentally.

_'Your Saiyan side, duh_,' it replied, '_Go on, look at her. You know you want it._'

'Stopped making me put images into my head!'

'_You already are.'_

'No, I am no- oh'

_'He he he,_' Gohan's saiyan side replied.

'I am a real ass-hole to myself sometimes,' Gohan thought.

'_I know_,' his saiyan side then started laughing evilly.

"Gohan, Gohan, GOHAN! GOHAN WAKE THE FUCK UP, KAMI DAMNIT," Videl screamed at him, trying to make him snap out of his day dreaming. Mr Summon was getting pissed at Gohan now.

'I wonder, what would Vegeta do to his saiyan side?' Gohan was still stuck in a day dream, despite the constant ranting of Videl.

_'He fully embraced it, imbecile_,' his saiyan side returned.

'I guess that is tru- AAAUUUURRGGGHHH!'

Videl had punched Gohan in the gut at that point, leaving the demi-saiyan yelping in pain.

"Gohan, when you are day dreaming or thinking about something, how hard is it to get you to SNAP OUT OF A FUCKING TRANCE" a very pissed off Videl lectured.

"Sorry, maybe if you had asked nicer I wo-"

"I did, except you are to dense to listen, aren't you?" Videl nagged. She was getting tired of Gohan rocking up late then not tuning into class, and all because he got the highest grades in the school.

'Just cause he is the smartest doesn't mean he can drift off in class, asshole,' Videl thought to herself.

"What's that supposed to to mean, Videl?" Gohan asked.

"It means that someone must teach you to use your ears mo-"

"No not that, what you said about me not being able to drift off in class," Gohan cut her off.

'I didn't say that out loud did I?' Videl thought to herself.

"Yeah you did," Gohan replied.

"What are you talking about Gohan? I didn't hear Vi say anything," Erasa butted in.

"Neither did I," Sharpener said.

"So, how can you read minds Gohan?" Videl demanded.

'Can I read minds? I mean, I'm powerful but I didn't think I could read minds. Maybe Dende has something to do with this,' Gohan pondered.

"Who's Dende?" Videl asked, clearly hearing Gohan thinking.

"I could not have possibly said that aloud!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Yeah, you did," Videl replied coldly.

"What's up with you two? Sharpy and I can't hear you say anything," Erasa said, confused, "Oh, I know now!" she said, giggling, "You two can read each other's minds! I think you have it hots for each other!" Erasa now knew that they both liked each other. At that point they both impersonated a tomato. Videl was crimson red where as Gohan was bright red. Erasa giggled and whispered something to Sharpener. Gohan tried to listen in, but it was futile. Sharpener had a grin on his face that could only spell trouble. Gohan put two and two together, and he deducted that they were planning something, something bad at that, or Erasa was planning to get Videl and Gohan together, which was worse...

_-triiiiiiing-_

The bell said that 1st period was over. The rest of the day had been uneventful, as Gohan and Videl were not in the same classes for the rest of the day. It was, until Gohan's homeroom was called back to their homeroom. Gohan had been hoping to leave before seeing Videl again, but that was not to be. Gohan's heart sank as he braced himself for a headache. Videl was most likely going to annoy the crap out of him.

'Where is that idiotic, hot, sexy- wait, what?' Videl thought to herself while she waited for half of the homeroom to show up. 'Wow, maybe Erasa was right about me thinking about Gohan, or that is just her rubbing off on me."

'_Nope that is you, alright_' a voice said.

'Who the hell was that?' Videl thought.

'_Your true, inner you, he he_,' Inner Videl replied.

'Since when was he sexy? I mean yeah he is kinda cute... but that doesn't mean he's _sexy_.' Videl countered.

'Since when did you think I was cute?' Gohan suddenly butted in.

'FOR HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING ASSHOLE?!' Videl yelled (in her thoughts)

'_Mm mm, where have you been, Gohan_,' inner Videl said, seductively.

'Errr, since when did you talk to anyone like that?' Gohan asked.

'That would be me my inner self, WHO NEEDS TO SHUT UP!' Videl answered.

_'But you know you have it hots for her, Gohan, those piercing blue eyes, that amazing body an-_' Gohan seemed to say.

'Shut up saiyan side.'

'What is a saiyan?'

'Errr, a person with a special blood type. It's kinda rare.' Gohan replied.

'_Nice, nice_,' Gohan's saiyan side said sarcastically.

'Shut up,' Gohan said back.

'_No._'

'You better, or maybe I'll starve myself... actually, that was a bad idea.'

'So we both have trouble with our other side?' Videl butted in.

_'I don't mind especially since he sounds so SEXY, mm-mm_,' inner Videl said.

'You shut up,' Videl said back.

'Actually, is there any way to cut this off?' Gohan asked.

'_Yeah_,' his saiyan side said.

'_But it will require us to take over your bodies for half a minute_,' inner Videl followed up.

'Crap, well, how bad can it be?' Videl said.

'_I don't know, your inner self and I might get REAL close, he he_', Gohan's saiyan side said.

'_Also, it can come back if a certain something happens_,' inner Videl said.

'_Nice, babe_,' saiyan Gohan said.

'I'm just gonna let you guys handle this,' Gohan replied, backing off.

'YOU ARE STAYING IN THIS SON GOHAN,' Videl ordered.

'But Vidddeeeeellll...' Gohan replied.

'NO BUTS! And don't you dare Videl me!' Videl said.

'You sound like my mom,' Gohan retaliated.

'_Well, I wouldn't mind doing some butt stuff..._' inner Videl said.

'You just put images in my head that will probably never leave,' Gohan said.

"VIDEL, VIDEEEEELLLLLL!" Erasa yelled, trying to get Videl's attention.

"NERD-BOY! GOOOHHAAAANNN!" Sharpener was doing the same thing, except to Gohan.

Videl snapped out of it, but Gohan was still stuck.

"Huh, Erasa?" Videl said.

"FINALLY! You and Gohan have been stuck in that trance forever! Were you talking mentally?" Erasa said with a smirk.

"What? No!" Videl said guiltily.

"You can't lie to me, girl! But, let's wake Gohan up, he's worse than you!" Erasa said. With that Videl launched across and kicked Gohan in the face, sending him flying into the wall (no hole in the wall, sorry). He shook his head and found his three friends, well two friends and one neutral, looking down at him. He looked back up at them, then was filled in on what happened. They all sat down when the teacher came in.

"Err em, as you know a class is chosen to go on a camp, and, yes you have been chosen."

Mumbling started throughout the class, everyone excitedly talking about the camp.

"You will be going to a camp up far out of the city. We need permission to all you to go so here are your forms," he passed around permission slips to be signed. Then he left a due date for the slips and left.

Gohan hoped that he would not be with Videl in the same lodge, but Dende knew this, and he couldn't help but let a smirk (one that Vegeta would be proud of) creep onto his face.  
>-<p>

Please R&R! This is my first FanFic so I would like to know if you guys like this. And, yeah, I know, the whole bonding mind reading thing, then Dende torturing Gohan thing has been done before, but, hey, it works!

Thanks,  
>Drez<p> 


	2. Ch2- Frying Pan of Doom- Camp Begins!

_Sorry everyone, I had to reupload this chapter cause I screwed up a bit. Hopefully Better now!_

**DISCAIMER: I do not own DB, DBZ or DBGT. Please don't sue me, I don't have no moneys.**

"**Nice English," Black angel side buts in.**

"**SHUT UP," I reply.**

_Gohan and Videl_

_Pleasure and Torture_

_Chapter 2_

_The Frying Pan of Doom-_

_Camp Begins_

Gohan ran up to the school roof. Up the multiple flights of stairs.

'Please Videl do not be here, please Videl do not be here, please Videl do not be here, please Vid-'

'Why?' Videl asked mentally.

'Crap,' Gohan replied.

'Aren't we gonna get this mind conversation thing out of our heads?'

'Yeah true.'

Videl was sitting on one of the hand rails, waiting for Gohan to get up to her.

'_Well I for one can't wait!_' inner Videl exclaimed.

'Shut up,' Videl said back.

Gohan arrived where Videl was at that point. He was breathing hard and asked his saiyan side what to do.

_'Well, first you gotta enter your P into her V an-_' saiyan Gohan started.

'Rather have the mind talking,' Gohan interrupted, both of them blushing a deep scarlet red.

'_HAHAHAHAHA, oh that was a good one. No, you just have to slap each other really hard at the same time_,' saiyan Gohan laughed.

"Well?" Videl asked out loud.

"3...2...1... NOW!" Gohan counted down. He 'tapped' her on the cheek and she slapped him as hard as possible. It was lights out for both of them.

When Gohan awoke, half a minute later, Videl's lips were pushed against his. They both opened their eyes and pulled away quickly. They both held their throats and coughed.

When Gohan arrived home, it was late, and he was met by the FRYING PAN OF DOOM. Nursing a large red bump on his head, he explained what had happened between him and Videl.

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT?! YOU RUINED MY CHANCE TO HAVE GRANDBABIES?!" Chi Chi scolded him, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

'Oh man, another one of her grandchildren plans.'

"Mom, it's not like that!" Gohan tried to explain. To make matters worse, Krillin, 18, Marron, Piccolo, Bulma, Vegeta and Goten were there as well, laughing as Gohan was being scolded by Chi Chi.

'I'm never gonna hear the end of this one.'

"YOU YOUNG MAN ARE- oh what's this?" Chi Chi said pulling out the camp slip.

"Err..."

"Gohan, get me a pen."

"Okkkkaaaaayyyyy..."

"Is the same girl going there?"

"Yes, why?"

"What is her name?"

"Err, Videl Satan."

"OOHHHH, Gohan has scored a big fish!" Bulma butted in.

"This is so good, hehehe," Vegeta snarled.

"Big brother, are you okay?" Goten cuddled Gohan.

"Yes Goten, I am fine."

Chi Chi gave the slip back to Gohan to take back to school.

The next day, Gohan tried to avoid Videl as much as possible, but considering their lockers were side by side, Gohan's attempts were futile. The class received a check-list of all the items they need for the camp. Gohan realised that he already had everything, but forgot about his gi, only bringing his pants and boots (similar to Goku's, except were blue and red instead of orange and blue. Gohan learned that he had a fan base, and all the guys were jealous of him.

The day of the camp came, and Gohan made sure he had everything in his bag, then packed it into a capsule. Goten woke Gohan up (the traditional belly stomping way) and ended up in the wall. Gohan had breakfast (a 7-course meal) and set off, flying to school as (cue Ginyu force moves) THE GREAT SAIYAMAN. He met up with Erasa and Sharpener, who chatted with him for a while, then he spotted a tired Videl, walking towards the group. Gohan then moved away, and joined a Nerd group.

"Hey guys," Videl said in a tired monotone voice.

"What's up with you Del?" Erasa asked curiously.

"Just tired, hmpff," Videl replied.

"Okay, class, get on the bus, we have assigned seats for you so you will know where to sit with no fussing," Ms Whitenhouse announced. Everyone crowed around the bus plan.

**Left Side of the Bus (From Back to Front) Right Side of the Bus (From Back to Front)**

Josh-Kevin Tom-Jerry (A/N: Yeah, I know, But I had to do that)

Kate-Jake  Matt-Ashley

Erasa-Sharpener  Gohan-

"YAAAY! We get to be together Sharpy!" Erasa yelled. Gohan looked next to his name and looked like he was about to commit suicide.

Erasa-Sharpener Gohan-...Videl

Videl gave Gohan a death glare, Gohan shrank down.

'Dende, you are so dead.'

Meanwhile, up on the lookout, Dende was shivering.

'Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! I should not have pissed off Gohan,' he thought as he tried to find a place hide.

"Dende, what are you doing?" Asked Piccolo.

"Err, nothi-"

"You pissed off Gohan didn't you?" The 7 foot Namekian said.

"Maybe..."

"You know there is nothing worse than a pissed off Gohan! What is wrong with you?!" Piccolo scolded.

"PICCOLO YOU GOTTA HELP ME PLEASE!" Dende begged.

"Fine, but only this one time, and as long as you promise not to torture Gohan."

Dende nodded his head vigorously. Anything but DEATH. Dende returned to his post and just watched Gohan get onto the bus.

'Sorry Gohan, but I have already planned something that has been set in motion, not even I can stop it," Dende thought evilly.

"You better stay away from me," Videl said to Gohan.

"I am 5 years ahead of you," Gohan replied. Everyone piled onto the bus. Everyone was happy with where they were except for two raven haired teens, who couldn't even look at each other.

"Well, you two are certainly bonding well," Erasa said. She received a death glare from the both of them. This made her giggle. Erasa knew that the camp was the perfect time to hook them up.

-  
>So what did you guys think? Please R&amp;R. I would really like the support. This chapter is a bit on the short side, but the next will have a lot more plot twists to be thrown in.<p>

Thanks and Enjoy,

Drez


	3. Ch3- Operation Gohan and Videl- Plan A!

**Please R&R. Sorry for the delay.**

**Gohan and Videl**

**Torture and Pleasure**

**Chapter 3**

**Operation Gohan and Videl- Plan A**

As the students piled out of the bus, they were greeted with what seemed like endless green fields. Gohan, after moving away from the congregation, was at peace with himself... nearly.

_'This is BBBOOORRRRIIIINNNGGG,'_ his saiyan side complained.

'Shut up, I like it here, out in the peace and quiet,' Gohan fought back.

_'Why are YOU boring?'_

'Shut up.'

_'Huh?'_

'Shut up.'

_'No,' _his saiyan side said stubbornly.

'That's not an option.'

_'Oh REAAALLLY NOW?'_

'SSHHUUTT UUPP!'

_'Fine, hmpff.'_

'Piccolo once told me what it was like having Nail and Kami in his body,' Gohan started. (A/N I got that from DBZ Abridged)

_'What's it like?'_

'EXACTLY HOW YOU ARE BEING RIGHT NOW, REALLY ANNOYING!'

_'OKAY, jeez, you could have just told me to be quiet,'_ saiyan said, snickering.

'THANK YOU.' Gohan replied.

_'Your very welcome my dear sir, now may I take your coat?'_ Gohan's saiyan side said mockingly.

Gohan growled, and after his saiyan side fell quiet, he was able to listen into the sounds of nature, and meditated for a while, before he was tapped on the back. Startled, he leapt forward, while spinning 180 degrees in the air, and landed in a fighting stance. Erasa fell back into Sharpener's arms, squeaking, just as startled as Gohan.

"GOHAN! What was that for?!" Erasa asked annoyingly.

Gohan relaxed, only seeing that it was the blond couple (namely the one that had a tendency to make-out in public) and asked why they had bothered him. Sharpener said that the teachers sent them to fetch Gohan.

"By the way, guess who is in your cabin? Yup, that's right, yours truly and this wonderful man!" Erasa squeaked excitedly.

"But you are probably going to die when you find out who else is in your cabin," Sharpener said with an evil smirk on his face. From the look on his face, Sharpener and Erasa knew that Gohan knew who else they had.

"It's Videl, isn't it?" Gohan asked, shaking.

'Oh no, I'm staying in the same cabin as the one other person who wants me dead, and wants to figure out who Saiyaman really is, for an entire week! This is gonna be a drag..." Gohan thought (A/N Yeah I know he sounds a bit more like Shikamaru from Naruto, but I thought it suited and made sense). The main hall was full of people. Students were talking to each other about one thing or another, Gohan's fan club talking about how cute he is. He sat down with Sharpener and Erasa. Gohan then noticed a tired Videl walking from the other side towards the group. She scowled when she noticed Gohan, and Gohan in turn attempted to hide behind Sharpener.

"Too scared to look at me, Gohan?" Videl teased, smirking.

"No, I have just been on your bad side for a bit too long," Gohan replied. A teacher walked up onto the stage and gathered everyone's attention, and introduced the head counsellor, Geoff (pronounced Jeff if you can't figure that out).

"Alrighty then kiddies! Welcome to North Camp!"(A/N: I couldn't think of anything else, sorry...) Silence met his pause, "Well, err, first I'm gonna go let you get settled into your cabins, so you go do that then be back in half an hour, got it? Good, I'll meet you back here in 30, so go and get settled in," Geoff said. Everyone sprinted for the door, excluding Sharpener, Erasa, Gohan and Videl. Geoff stepped off the stage, and looked at Videl, who stared at him. He winked then a creepy smirk made it's way onto his face. Videl tried to hide behind Erasa and Sharpener.

After they made it out of the hall, Gohan ran for the dorm. It had 4 rooms, each connected to the main living area, there was a two seater couch, two chairs and a TV, a circular table with four black wooden seats. There was a kitchen with a small fridge, stove, cutlery, utensils, pots and pans etc. That's when the others burst in. Gohan told them that they had to choose rooms. Videl took the far right room, Erasa took the one next to that, so that left Sharpener and Gohan. Sharpener took the one next to Erasa's and Gohan was left with the far left one. It was working out so far. Gohan unloaded his stuff into his room. It had a wardrobe, single bed, bedside table, lamp and bathroom. After unpacking all the stuff in the capsules he brought, Gohan stuck is head out and checked to see if anyone was in the area. Coast was clear. He shuffled over to the fridge, and pulled out a ginger bear. He didn't notice a mischievous Sharpener and Erasa planning and an irritated Videl walking up behind him. Sharpener and Erasa had shaken up all the drinks, unawares of Gohan and Videl. A small figure reached down, touching him gently. Gohan cracked open the ginger bear and it frothing and spitting out, all over Videl's shirt.

* * *

><p>Dende watched what was happening down below with great amusement, chuckling at the site of a job well done. He attempted to stop this from happening, as he knew that he should put his life in front of messing around, but it didn't work.<p>

'Sorry Gohan, but you're gonna have to make sure that you get through alive.'

* * *

><p>Gohan blushed insanely, Videl was wearing a white shirt, and he could clearly see something that he didn't want to see. Her chest. Her bra was completely soaked as well, revealing even more than he had... hoped?<p>

'KAMI DAMNIT SAIYAN SIDE,' Gohan thought to himself. He invented a few shades of red as he realised he couldn't pull his eyes away from Videl's breasts. She stared at him before he started running. She chased him back to his room, where he thought he could be safe. As Gohan ran into his room, he attempted to close the door and lock it, but Videl burst through the door and scolded him.

"Son Gohan," she began calmly, "STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" She allowed a short pause before continuing, "Where ever I go, you're there. With my friends, in my classes, and annoyingly enough, IN MY DREAMS! Just stay away from me." With that Videl stormed out of his room.

'Jeez, what did I do?' Gohan pondered. He walked over to the main hall, which was currently only filled with a couple of students. He went over and talked to them for a while.

"Well, now we know that Gohan likes Videl," Erasa said to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I mean, did you see Gohan's face when Videl's shirt was soaked? Talk about BLUSHING!" Sharpener replied. Erasa was under his arm, being held at the waist. They entered the main hall and sat next to Gohan, who looked pretty bad.

"... I just don't understand what happened. It's like she's trying to make me hate her!" Gohan mumbled to himself.

"Well, maybe it's 'cause she likes you, silly!" Erasa butted in, making Gohan fall of his chair. Erasa and Sharpener laughed at this site, and Gohan slowly rose then sat down again.

"What do ya mean, Erasa?"

"Well, she might seemed like she's pissed when she likes you. You see, sometimes girls act like that, when really they want to throw themselves all over you," Erasa explained, Gohan nodding, taking the information in.

"But, err, it doesn't seem like that at all to me."

Erasa sighed in frustration and was about to start explaining, when Geoff walked up to the mic and started talking. Videl sat next to Sharpener and Erasa leaned on Sharpener's chest.

"Erm, to start off, we have, crafting! Now, I know a lot of you have done this already, but this is for revision and newcomers to school." Videl's watch started bleeping.

"Go ahead officer," Videl said.

"Videl? Satan? We were told that you would be in the area by Satan City units. There is a robbery at the bank. They have many hostages and some serious fire-power. To be exact, the majority have military grade LMGs and there are two with RPGs. We need your help! Also, if you can get Saiyaman to get over here as well, we would appreciate it. At the moment, we need all the help we can get."

"I'll be right there officer. As for Saiyaman, he comes when he catches wind of trouble, and I would not have a clue where he is," with that Videl looked to the teacher, who nodded, and she left.

'Damnit, damnit, DAMNIT, when will this end? STOP RAMBLING AND GIVE ME AN OPPORTUNITY TO LEAVE PLEASE!' Gohan ranted in his head. Things seemed to go his way for once, as Geoff said,

"Now all the boys can you please follow me and all the girls stay here. Let's go!" There was a whole heap of groaning as the boys followed Geoff out.

'This is my chance!' Gohan realised. He joined the group of boys with Sharpener, then snuck away and pressed the red button on his watch, changing into his Great Saiyaman outfit. He flew off, trailing Videl's yellow jetcopter. He caught up and overtook Videl, speeding toward the bank. He landed, and a few moments later, Videl jumped out of her copter (and if you hentai's are wondering, with a new shirt) and landed on the ground. She ran up next to Gohan.

"What's the current situation?" Gohan asked in his deeper, Saiyaman voice.

"Many hostages, heavy fire-power, namely LMGs and RPGs," Videl replied, "Actually, what are you doing out here, hmm?"

"I, aaaahh, the Gold fighter is, err, sick, yeah, sick!" Gohan tried to retaliate.

"Right, right," Videl said sarcastically, hands on her hips.

"He's glowing green!"

Videl snorted then started running towards the bank, only to be caught by Saiyaman.

"From the sound of it, I think it would be better to attack from above. I can blow a hole in the roof and then we can just drop in. You might want to get your jetcopter."

Videl uncapsulised her Jet Copter, and started hovering above the roof of the bank. She was ready to jump when Saiyaman blew the hole. Gohan formed a ki ball in his hand and released, sending the golden ball flying into the roof. A large hole disintegrated, kicking up a lot of dust, forming a smoke screen. Videl leapt out of her jetcopter and into the fray. Gohan descended in as well, disarming half of the robbers before the rest figured out what happened. As soon as they figured out what was happening, though, one of them pulled out a 5 year old girl, who was crying and holding a small teddy bear, and held a pistol to the girl's head.

"Stop what you're doing or this little brat 'll die!"

Gohan and Videl froze where they are. The man nudged the girl forward, the gun about 5 cm away from her head now. Videl put her foot, as it was in mid air.

"Well, you moved, say bye to the kid!"

"NO MY BABY!" A woman cried out from the crowd, sobbing. Gohan moved faster than light and pushed the gun into his shoulder, letting the shot hit his shoulder and bounce off harmlessly. The robber fell back onto the ground. Gohan crushed the gun and the man ordered his comrades,

"Open Fire!"

Bullets rained down on the pair, Gohan having to protect Videl from the shots. He moved her behind a wall then continued disarming the rest of the criminals. Videl watched in awe as he sped around knocking them unconscious or disarming them with a light tap on the neck or crushing their weapons. He finished taking out the criminals then beckoned for Videl to help him free all the hostages. By the time it was over (there were A LOT of hostages) Videl turned to Saiyaman while he was mid-takeoff.

"Wait," Saiyaman turned to face Videl, "I want to thank you, I could never have taken those thugs on alone. They'd mop the floor with me."

"Well I never imagine you would apologise for anything, Ms. Videl, but I accept the thanks, I'll be going now. Goodbye miss!"

"This doesn't mean I won't stop trying to figure out who you are, so don't get your hopes up."

Gohan flew off, leaving Videl to report to the police. After reporting to the police AND the reporters (as annoying as they are, sorry to all you reporters out there), she flew back to the camp, missing out on crafting.

'Well, I guess it's a good thing,' she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Gohan had missed out on crafting, and lunch was straight after. He made it just in time, creeping in. Unfortunately, Sharpener spotted him, and said,<p>

"DUDE, you ditched crafting? Good job, but try doing it in school instead of camp, k? You might just be becoming a normal teenager. There is still hope for you!"

"Thanks Sharpener," Gohan replied in a guilty voice. He sat down next to Sharpener and was about to begin, when Geoff said,

"Alright then! Time for lunch, and believe me, I'm starving!" Gohan's stomach started rumbling, and it didn't stop for 30 seconds. After a long silence (throughout the time everyone staring at Gohan), all the boys started complimenting Gohan.

"DUUUUUDE, that's gotta be, like a world record, bro! NICE."

"Man, you obviously didn't have a big breakfast this morning, but that was EPIC."

The group moved towards the mess hall, and they were served with an all you can eat buffet. The girls were already there (excluding Videl) and Sharpener and Gohan went and sat with Erasa.

"Alright, kids, tuck in!"

Gohan leapt up and ran to the front before anyone else. He picked up a tray and was served with everything. When he got back to the table, Sharpener and Erasa's jaws hit the floor. There was a mountain of food, about 40cm high and filled the entire tray (to give you a tray size, the dimensions are 20cm x 10cm [Convert into inches if you want to]). He was about to start eating when Videl burst in to the mess hall. She took a seat next to Gohan (she was trying to avoid sitting next to Sharpener and Erasa who were making out, much to the horror of the teachers) and stared at him in disbelief as he ate, no, inhaled the mountain. The couple stopped making out as their jaws hit the floor again. As Gohan finished, he started standing up again and was about to walk back over to the serving area when Videl stopped him.

"You can't be serious..." she said in disbelief.

"What? That was just an entrěe," Gohan replied, confused. Everyone sweat dropped then fell over, anime style. Gohan ignored the rest of the class and jogged back over to the serving area. This time, he came back with a mountain double the height, and everyone just decided that he had a large appetite (It's natural for Saiyans), but still couldn't get over it.

* * *

><p>After lunch (let's just say that it lasted a WHILE), they announced that everyone had two hours of free time to mess around. After the students left, Geoff went back to his cabin, threw his hat in the corner and sat in his big leather chair. He ran his hand through his slicked back brown hair, and picked up a student profile. He pulled out a picture of Videl Satan.<p>

"Oh, you will be mine, Videl, yes you will," Geoff said to no-one in particular. He rubbed his hand in the spot where her cheek is (A/N: man, talk about obsessive).

"Your father will HAVE to make you marry me, so then I WILL have the money and fame I deserve, and to top is off, your sexy as all hell."

Geoff started laughing with a hint of evil. He then thought about his plan to win her father and her over, while stroking his brown moustache. His blue eyes opened further as he formulated a plan in his head.

'Oh yes, that will definitely work, should no one interfere. Augh, who am I kidding? No-one would have the guts to in the first place. Videl Satan, you are mine for the taking.'

**And with that the cursed, Black Angel side of me left a cliffhanger, MWAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay, I had a bit of a hard time putting things right in my head, and I had to restart a couple of times. This chapter was also longer as well, and I was struggling to find words that fitted well. Please review,<strong>

**Thanks,**

**Drez**


	4. Ch4- Slacking is never good

**Merry Christmas!**

**Sorry I have not been uploading, but managing a YouTube channel, end of year exams, and Christmas on top with the increasing pressure from others to write a fanfic isn't the easiest thing to deal with... so here we have another chapter! **

**Wishing you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year,**

**Drez**

* * *

><p><span><strong>*IMPORTANT<strong>

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Telepathic Talking_

**_Different Side Talking_**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Gohan and Videl<strong>_

_**Pleasure and Torture**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Slacking is Never Good**_

* * *

><p>Gohan sat on his bed, surrounded by a blue aura. It was 2 AM, so he knew no one would see him. He was trying to find a certain telepathic channel.<p>

_Yes, son?_

Gohan smiled and opened his eyes, and looked straight into the ghostly ones of his father, the legendary Son Goku. Goku smiled in turn and then asked again,

_What is it Gohan?_

The third class saiyan's son took on a much more serious face.

"Father. I felt an immense power around here, but it disappeared before I could look further into it. I don't know if the planet is safe anymore. Has there been any disruptions in Other World?"

Goku sat in a cross legged position, and rubbed his chin in thought,

_Hmmm, hmmm, hmmm, if any one has escaped, huh? Hmm, hmmm_

Goku's face was serious, with a glint of shock in his eyes.

_Hmmmmmmmmmmm..._

Then he stood up and with his normally happy go-lucky and oblivious attitude said,

_Nope!_

Gohan sweat dropped and then fell over (anime style).

"Err... okay dad, um, bye!"

Goku took on a serious look again and nodded,

_Okay Gohan, but be careful. You don't want to fall to this guy. Start training again, and try to keep as far as possible from this guy for the time being._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, in Other World<strong>_

* * *

><p>Goku shut off the mental link then turned to King Kai.<p>

"King Kai, we have gotta keep watch over Gohan. I have a weird feeling that he might be in over his head this time"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, back on Earth<strong>_

* * *

><p>Gohan left his room and flew off to a field. He set an alarm for 5 AM and then started powering up to Super Saiyan 2. What happened astounded him. Gohan simply could not power up. No matter how hard he tried, he just could not get into Super Saiyan 2.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, on the lookout<strong>_

* * *

><p>Piccolo felt his student's power level rise to the point of a 3rd grade Super Saiyan.<p>

_'What is Gohan doing?'_

Then something clicked in his mind. Could it be an android? They had no power level, so he would not be able to sense them.

_'Hold on Gohan, I'm coming!'_

With that he jumped off the lookout and flew at top speed towards his precious student and friend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Vegeta woke and jumped out of bed instinctively, feeling Gohan's power level rocket into Super Saiyan. Bulma woke up and started to question her husband's sanity before asking him,<p>

"Veggie, what's wrong?"

Vegeta turned and looked at her,

"Kakabrat's become a Super Saiyan... but why?"

"What about an android? You said something about them not having ki signatures or something like that..."

Vegeta's eyes widened and he blinked at her.

"You actually CAN be a genius sometimes..."

He was about to jump off towards Gohan when he heard Bulma stop him,

"What woman?" he asked impatiently.

"You're nude. And I don't think Gohan will appreciate that."

Vegeta looked down, and he was indeed stark naked. He blushed and turned around to see Bulma smirking at him triumphantly.

Bulma-1

Vegeta-0

She then threw a watch to him,

"Here, it will change you into your spandex if you press the red button. Now be gone."

He pushed the red button and was changed into his spandex training outfit. He transformed to Super Saiyan 2 and flew off. Bulma watched her husband fly off. What she didn't expect was another small figure attach it self to him and fly away. She blinked before realising whom it was.

"TTTTRRRRRRUUUUNNNNKKKKKKSSSSSS!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, in the 439 Mountain Area<strong>_

* * *

><p>Goten sat up and put his gi in record time. He was about to run out of the house when he was stopped by tired and irritated Chi-Chi. She opened up her mouth to speak but was cut off by Goten,<p>

"MUMNOTNOWBIGBWOTHER'SINTROUBLEANDINEEDTOGOHELPBYE" he let out before sprinting out the front door and yelling,

"KINTO-UN!" ("NIMBUS" for all of you who have not read the manga or watched the english subbed version of DB) The golden cloud came to a stop in front of Goten, who jumped on,

"To GOHAN!"

The golden cloud flew off at top speed towards Gohan, but Goten hadn't escaped Chi-Chi yet.

BANG!

Goten was rubbing his head as he watched the Frying Pan of Doom fall down to the ground. His mum sure had good aim...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile with Gohan<strong>_

* * *

><p>Gohan pushed himself to the edge of passing out, pushing his ki into his muscles, which were now inflated to be a huge size. They felt like they were about to explode. How right his body was. They were about to explode.<p>

"Gohan! Stop, you'll burst your muscles!" Piccolo yelled. Gohan instinctively, hearing his master's voice, relaxed, allowing all the ki in his muscles to move around his body more freely and evenly.

"Piccolo, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked the 7 foot Namekian. He was confused as to why Piccolo was up at this time of morning. Surely Piccolo sleeps, right?

"I felt your power level shoot up, and I assumed that there was an android, but I was obviously wrong. What are you doing? Trying to obl-"

"KAKABRAT!" Vegeta yelled in the air, before descending. Trunks doing the same afterwards.

"GOOOOOHAAAAAANNNN!" Goten yelled before jumping off Kinto-Un and into Gohan.

"Kakabrat. Explain."

Gohan sighed then explained everything.

"...so that's why I'm here. Actually, you guys can help me. For some reason I can't go Super Saiyan 2. Any wonder why?"

Vegeta snorted before laughing uncontrollably on the ground.

"It's...(laughing)...obvious...(more laughing)...you have...(a LOT more laughing)...been...(why is he laughing so much? I don't know...)...slacking off...(giggle)"

Everyone stared at Vegeta. Did he just giggle?

"What the hell are you looking at?"

Everyone turned away.

"So, we have established that Gohan is now a weakling due to him being a slacker and that dad giggles" Trunks said.

"Actually I know why Vegeta giggles. He holds in his real self so much that every now and then he has to let it out a bit to keep it in check. As a result Vegeta can be Vegeta" Goten said, sounding smart.

Everyone stared at Goten.

"Errr...are you sure you're Goten, Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, I am, I think, am I me Trunks, I DON'T KNOW!"

"...Yeah, you're definitely Goten"

Goten returned to his hyper happy and ignorant mood,

"Okay!"

They all sweat dropped.

"So, Vegeta, Piccolo, can you guys help me train?" Gohan asked.

"Sure, kakabrat," Vegeta said, cracking his knuckles and looking at Gohan like he does a

saiyan-proof punching bag-no mercy.

"Sure Gohan. I don't want my pupil to get behind," Piccolo responded. Gohan then turned to the 2 chibis,

"You two better get home before Bulma and mum realise that you left without there permission," he said to them. Trunks looked up at Gohan in fear but Goten showed the big red bump on his head before jumping on the Nimbus and leaving. Trunks took to the air and flew back in the direction of Capsule Corp.

The three adults then started training

* * *

><p><em><strong>4:57 AM<strong>_

* * *

><p>Videl woke with a splitting headache. What was that earthquake that hit before? She checked the time and figured that she might as well start preparing breakfast. Pulling on a jacket, Videl started to question HER sanity. She walked and was greeted with a very grumpy and irritable Sharpener and Erasa.<p>

"Hey Del. Do you have any idea about what that earthquake was before? Also, Gohan's not here," Erasa said.

_'Gohan's not here. Hmmm...'_ Videl thought. That just added another point to the GOHAN IS SAIYAMAN PROOF list.

"Yeah. It's like GOHAN would be able to cause an earthquake of that magnitude," Videl responded.

Oh how right she was.

Gohan opened the door, drenched with sweat. They had gone easy on him just for the duration of the camp, since Gohan would get some pretty suspicious looks if he came back bruised and bloody. He still got a suspicious look from Videl, but otherwise he got off easy.

"Good morning Gohan!" Erasa greeted cheerfully.

"Where were you this morning, Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, where were you, Nerd-Boy?" Sharpener repeated.

"Erm...uh...morning run?" Gohan replied nervously.

"You're a terrible liar, Gohan, but I'll believe you for now," Videl said as she turned and waved it off.

_'Did she just smirk AND forgive me? Maybe things could get better between us..."_ Gohan thought.

_**Yes. One step closer to (insert very hentai thoughts) hehehehehe...**_

_'NO NO NO! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!' _Gohan cut in.

_'Stupid saiyan side...'_

_**Why are you calling yourself stupid?**_

Gohan growled in frustration, but then his eyes caught the sight of Videl's sway as she walked back to her room. He stared. After 2 seconds his saiyan side piped up,

_**Dude, you're staring.**_

Gohan turned away, blushing madly, as he moved quickly to his room, but he didn't escape quickly enough. Erasa and Sharpener shared a look, and smirked at each other. They noticed what Gohan was doing.

"Just one step closer to our plan being finished. Out with the one person per room rule! Oh, Erasa, you'll be seeing me more," Sharpener exclaimed.

"Well, I could see you tonight...(giggles seductively)" replied Erasa

Gohan nearly puked. He only heard what Erasa said, but that was enough for him.

He ran to the bathroom, expecting the stomach acid to pour into the toilet, but nothing happened. Instead, a loud rumbling shook the earth, and the source seemed to be coming from Gohan's abdomen, which was visibly vibrating in a wavy motion. He walked out of his room to see the shocked looks/glare coming from Erasa and Sharpener/Videl. The rumbling ceased, along with Gohan's stomach movement.

Erasa sighed,  
>"Okay Gohan, I'll fix you up some breakfast, just don't give us aftershocks, 'kay?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review honestly. It helps me improve my writing. Hopefully I can get my next chapter up within a week.<strong>

**Thanks,**

**Drez**


End file.
